


One for the Road

by kipobepo



Series: Would You Mind Staying? [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Based on a dodie Song, Canon Compliant, Eventual Amity/Willow, Song: One for the Road (Dodie), Willow-Centric (The Owl House), childhood crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipobepo/pseuds/kipobepo
Summary: Moving on is a lot easier than it looks- especially when it seems like neither of them truly want to.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Willow Park
Series: Would You Mind Staying? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165673
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	One for the Road

Being angry wasn’t always easy, not even close. Not when Willow had dedicated so much of her time into protecting her former friend.

But it had been years. She was done being a knight in shining armour for someone who didn’t want to be saved. Amity had moved on, and now, she would too.

In her own way.

Something about it felt like reopening the wound from when she was younger. She was really finalizing that this was the end. All of the playful whispers that had been shared in secret, the vows to never leave each other, no matter what…

They meant nothing now.

Now, their relationship really was over. For good.

Still, she told herself it was for the better, that Amity didn’t care. That she wasn’t actually catching Willow’s eye on purpose most days, it was just her imagination. That Willow really didn’t need to speed away and feign ignorance when Amity walked toward her, because she was probably just needing something from that direction.

After all, Amity had her own squad of perfect, prestigious friends. So she must be happy. And that was fine.

Willow knew that she wasn’t alone either- she had her dads, and Gus, and the collection of acquaintances she had managed to make in her classes. She was happy.

She did not need Amity.

It was still odd to think that way- odd to think of her old best friend so awfully. It wasn’t as if she had made it up, or even exaggerated any of it. Amity had called her weak. Had abandoned her. But none of it made any sense.

She ran through the memory so much it almost seemed to be wearing down.

Her mind played the tired scene on repeat, telling her to just move on.

It just left her more confused, if anything. She truly knew Amity- she could be cold, closed off maybe, but that had been entirely unexpected. But it happened.

This whole loop left her feeling tired.

Besides that, she now had more work to keep up with putting on a face for Amity. Amity, who wouldn’t stop trying to subtly wave at her in the halls. Amity, who always passed by her classes despite hers being on the other side of the school.

Amity, who seemed as if she was just determined to see Willow break.

She wouldn’t give her the satisfaction.

Amity could be happy with her picture perfect life and prissy friends all she wanted. For all she cared, Amity could spend the rest of her life acting like a lapdog for Boscha and her gang. It didn’t matter.

She let that bitterness grow for a little bit, until she really believed it.

She played her part perfectly; none of Hexide, especially Amity, could think she was anything other than perfectly happy and content with her life.

She could almost convince herself that she was fine as well, if she didn’t know where her thoughts drifted to when she was alone.

Sometimes, it was just more of that disastrous party.

But other times, she dared to let herself remember the good parts. To feel them.

There were times when she was out in the town with Amity, and she couldn’t stop smiling. There were times when she got overjoyed and hugged her. And there were just as many times where they were just existing near each other, not doing anything; and somehow, those memories seemed to be just as happy as any of the others. As if just being near the other made them as happy as they could ever be.

There were more memories that fought their way up from when the girls were younger, and for the most part, Willow allowed herself to feel and remember all of them.

Still, there was one she wouldn’t dare relive, no matter how much she yearned to.

It made her feel far too much to feel for someone who was gone.

Worse, it filled her heart with poisonous hope.

Amity was gone for good, she knew that. Amity wanted nothing to do with her. Amity never wanted to talk to her again.

So why was she here?

Willow had been talking with some girl- Celene- from her spelling class, though they weren’t saying anything important. Their conversation had hung over until the school bell rang- or, well, screamed- and it caught Willow off guard.

She hurried to put up her books, not quite understanding how she had let the time get away from her. Usually she was so on top of these things.

When she finished packing and stood up to leave, muttering under her breath, there was a certain someone standing in the doorway.

A certain someone who was a few years too late.

Willow froze in her spot, trying to make sure that she didn’t drop any of the books she’d finished packing. The last thing she needed was to show Amity just how off-guard she was.

She forced herself to come back to the present.

This wasn’t happening. Amity was just here for Boscha, or someone else from her group. She threw her bag over her shoulder and did her best to casually look around the classroom.

She was the only one there.

Her heart began racing along with her mind.

This wasn’t happening- it couldn’t be. She had moved on, so had Amity. There was nothing to talk about. She wouldn’t talk.

Willow ducked her head, all but running out of the classroom.

She was stopped by a hand on her shoulder, an insistent tug that turned her around to fully face Amity. She was lucky she didn’t fall.

Or maybe unlucky. If she fell, she wouldn’t have to see Amity’s face.

She looked tired, a crack in her perfect facade. She saw something else there, something that she might’ve mistaken for sympathy a few years ago. She didn’t dare hope.

She let out a puff of air and looked towards the ground, fully prepared to set off running again.

“Willow, please, just- wait-” Amity started.

She reached for Willow’s hand, but she pulled away shaking. She forced her eyes shut.

This was something she’d been waiting for for years.

But now that it was happening…

“Willow, I’m-”

She couldn’t take it.

“Leave me alone,” she said sharply, and fully backed away from Amity.

Willow didn’t dare to look up. She just ran. She sprinted through the hallways of Hexide, though she was sure there was no pair of footsteps following her. Her mind showed her a picture of Amity standing in that doorway, having been completely rejected, and she only forced herself to run faster. She had to get away.

She felt herself collapse onto her bed when she got home, thankful that her dads were away at work.

Her head was pounding and her thoughts were a mess, jumbling memories of everything leading up to now that she couldn’t comprehend.

Any thoughts she had tried to bury came back full force, and her entire view of Amity- and herself- was so set off that it felt like there was nothing left. She clutched onto her stuffed bear, letting herself cry just to clear her head of something.

It felt like hours before she stopped crying, her headache even worse than before.

She ran her hands through her hair, sniffling as she replayed the entire scene in her head. She couldn’t help but imagine how hurt Amity must’ve been- her entire driving force, this narrative that Amity didn’t care, that she’d taken so long to build... it was all collapsing within the matter of a few hours.

She couldn’t help but regret it.

Part of her regretted staying late and talking, forgetting to put her books up earlier.

But for the most part, she just wished that she had said something else. Anything else. Something that could’ve made her believe that the promises they had made years ago actually meant something.

She let out a sad laugh, not bothering to quiet it since there was no one around.

Now, she allowed herself to think about even the memories that she’d labeled as too much.

The one that gained her attention most of all, the one that really made her realize just how irreversible things were.

It started off how most of them did- the two of them alone at the beach. They weren’t saying anything important, she doubted Amity remembered that day at all. Amity was complaining about her parents again, and Willow couldn’t help but bring up her dads, like always. There was a small difference, though.

The two of them had gotten married recently, and Willow rambled on and on about how much fun it was to wear a fancy dress, how she got to dance, how there was a bunch of nice food.

“They were super happy, too, but I think maybe you’re not allowed to be sad at weddings.” she said. “They just told me you get married to someone who makes you super happy.”

“Like us?”

Willow nodded, holding Amity’s hand.

“Yeah, I guess so.”

“We should get married then,” Amity had said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“You have to kiss when you’re married though, and my dads say that it’s a grown-up thing,” Willow said, and she couldn’t help but feel bad about how Amity’s smile seemed to fade.

The last thing she remembered was wanting Amity’s sad expression to go away.

“When we’re older,” she had whispered, “we can get married.”

It was a silly promise, she knew that. They were kids, they didn’t know what any of it meant. But a part of her had really begun to hope.

But now it was gone, and she felt tired, and sad, and angry, and so so alone.


End file.
